Fallen Crimson Roses
by FallenCrimsionRoses
Summary: It's about a 10 year old boy named Rin that has two twin brothers. One of his twin brothers vanishe's and is no where to be found then the other twin brother also vanishes except this time he burned down the whole south side of the village.
1. Chapter 1

**Fallen Crimson Roses**

Today my father was training my two older twin brothers named Haku and Haru(The difference between them was that Haku has silver hair and blue eyes and Haru had red hair and green eyes).I was at the side lines as usual. Nothing was new about their training Haru and Haku would fight each other and Haru would win. I had a slight enjoyment in watching Haku lose since he would always pick on me, but as I watched Haku's face expression I could clearly see the hatred in his eyes. I would stomp the floor and start a fit. He could be very immature sometimes. Well today was the first day of school and I'm finally a fifth grader that's ten years old with black hair and gray eyes. Well I was walking to school and I saw my friends along the way my best friend Kaito was amongst them. He caught my glance and ran towards me "Hey Rin, it's been a while how have you been?" he said.

"I had it rough sadly my father had me training all summer." I said as I frowned.

"That sucks. But hey you might just be the strongest fighter in our grade again."

"Don't flatter me my teachers always assume that I'll be as good as my brothers were and they always seem to be disappointed just like my father is. It's rough having perfect brothers." I sighed.

"They can't be perfect I'm sure they have some flaws."

"Well let's see, Haku is pretty much a saint and Haru is pretty much a demon." I said in annoyance.

Kaito laughed and replied "Haru is a demon but he is the legend of this school for being the strongest bully and best prankster."

I sneered.

The school bell began to ring and everyone ran to their classes. Of course Kaito and I sat together. I glanced at our new teacher he was about 6 feet tall with brown hair and brown eyes. He pushes back his glasses and introduced himself to the class. "Hello class my name is Mr. Maro"

"Hello Mr. Maro" the whole class muttered.

"Today I will be assigning you into teams"

This was the moment that everyone was looking forward to all summer to finally get assigned into a team to go out on missions for the first time.

"Team A will be Mai, Taro, and Rin"

We all glanced at each other we knew that we would be stuck with each other until we graduate. After a long dull day at school the final school bell finally rang and everyone ran out and went to their homes. As I was entering the village I saw a crowd gathered around the sacred hill. I made my way through the shocked crowd and I looked upwards and I saw my brother Haku holding up the holy sword Excalibur. I was in shock no one since king Arthur has pulled out that sword. It was placed in our villages decades ago and no one knows how it got there. Many have tried to pull it out yet they were all failed attempts, but my older brother Haku did it. It was unbelievable. Was there anything he couldn't do, apparently not? But right when I saw him left the holy sword I saw a huge bright beam take came down from the sky and went straight through Haku. He all of a sudden vanished out of thin air. My father quickly ran to my side and asked what had happen I told him what I've seen. He quickly grabbed my hand took me home. My father told the news to Haru and at first he looked down and upset but the second my father turned around he had the widest smirk on his face. He then locked himself in his room for the past couple of days.

**Haru**

When my father told me the news about my brothers disappearance I was relieved . So I ran to my room and thought about how my life couldn't get any better than this finally I won't be second place anymore. I snuck out of the house that past few days without anyone knowing since they all thought I was mopping around in my room. Little did they know that I was out plotting of ways to become stronger. One day I walked into the dark forest but exploring the place since I never had the time to as I walked on the narrow path I heard a women calling out to me. "Hey you there up here" her voice was faint I looked up and there she was sitting on the tree branch looking down at me. She had long purple hair that stopped right at her hips. Her lips were dark purple has if she were freezing yet she seemed calm and relaxed yet the look in her eyes showed that she was plotting something. She whispered loud enough so I could hear her "You're Haru the skilled little twin are you not?" she asked and I nodded in response. She grinned and spoke again "I heard what happened to your oh so lovely brother of yours, he vanished without a trace. I've been watching you lately and you don't seem upset at all but rather relieved. Odd though since twins are usually close to one another."  
>I turned away. "I'm tired of listening to people talk about my brother and our relationship it's tiring"<br>"Oh I was just curious is all. But I'm more interested in you than I am in your brother. I heard how strong you are. You're already a level 3 ninja and you're only 12 years old. That's quite impressive."  
>"Is it? I don't think it's such a big deal." I grinned.<br>"I want you to join me and you'll become even more powerful than your twin brother."  
>"And how do you think you'll accomplish that?" I asked in wonder.<br>"I'll prove it to you by tonight you'll feel an incredible increase of power, it'll only last 1 minute and if you wish to keep that kind of power I want you to meet me here, do you accept?"  
>"How will my power suddenly increase?" I asked.<br>She smirked and jumped off the tree branch and within seconds she hand her fangs through the skin of my neck after that I it was all a blur I suddenly woke up with blood dripping down my neck. I looked around for her but she was no where to be found, I then got up and walked towards the lake and washed the blood off. I didn't really feel any different I just felt slight weak. I walked home in confusion. I saw my little brother sitting at the door steps. Just the slight of him annoyed me he was weak and useless. "Why are you just sitting there you,little punk?" I sneered.  
>"I was waiting for you to come home since our father told me he needed to have a talk with you" Rin mumbled.<br>I handed Rin some money "Go buy me something to eat maybe in the twilight village." Rin looked irritated but he took the money and left anyway.  
>I sighed and opened the door and entered the house only to find my father sitting on the dinning table glaring at me. I sat next to him and asked "So what do you want?"<br>"I want to know why you haven't been in school lately? And don't tell me it was because your brother vanished because we all know that you could care less about him."  
>"It's non of you're business plus it's useless going to school I'm better than everyone there I'm probably better than the teachers themselves." I rolled my eyes.<br>My father laughed at me "Oh you think so huh? Stop kidding yourself you're weak unlike your brother which always succeeded in every thing he put his mind into. He never skipped school and he was loved by everyone. But you his twin brother was always causing trouble I'd always here complaints about you and you don't do anything right you can't even last a few seconds when you fight with your brother."  
>I glared at him and yelled " I'M SICK OF YOU AND EVERYONE ELSE COMPARING ME TO THAT NOBODY! I WISH YOU ALL WERE DIED!" my eyes turned bright red and flames began to burst out of my body and suddenly there was a huge explosion of fire coming out of me I saw my dads shocked face as he along with the south side of the village went out in flames. It was a surge of power that I've never felt before I felt invincible for the very first suddenly I felt all that power draining away from me. I began to feel weaker and weaker I ran out of the house and I past by my brother he looked at me with a shocked and clueless face which came to no surprise. I then quickly arrived to the dark forest and saw her face I was relieved. I called out to " I accept!" she then grinned and held my hand "Let us leave this place then" we suddenly vanished into the darkness.<p><p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm so sorry about all the spelling errors and stuff I just don't really have time to edit my stories but I hope you enjoyed them anyway. **

**Rin**

I watched as my brother ran past me he looked slightly worried about something and all that crossed my mind was {_Where is he heading off to_?} I then turned to look straight ahead and I saw the whole south side of the village burning into flames. _What happened while I was gone? How did the village catch on fire all of a sudden? I was only gone for 30 minutes. _

I suddenly remembered the look on my brothers face at first glance he did look worried but just has he past me almost completely I could see that smirk on his face beginning to form. _Was it Haru that did this? No it couldn't be. My brother wasn't that bad of a guy, or was he..?_

I saw as my house burned down, I thought about going in there and seeing if my father was there but I was too afraid. My body was trembling with fear. I was afraid of my family getting burned to death, but it was too late for me to do anything about it. I heard shouts of pain around me, as the fire engulfed the villagers. I let out a loud scream then I fell to my knees and tears had started running down my face and it wouldn't stop not until the day was done. By the time I awoke the villagers from the North side surrounded me. I looked at them with clouded eyes. For the first time in my life I felt empty and alone. The villagers began their chatter and most of them were accusing me of burning down the village since I was the only one that survived. Suddenly the Village elder appeared before my very eyes and spoke "What happened here, young fellow?" I couldn't seem to find my words and then the tears started to crowd my eyes once more. The elder put his right hand over my eyes and it felt as if I was hit by thunder. I felt my body slam into the ground.

Elder: Hmm [he shut his eyes and began to see Rin's memories. He focused on Haru's face and that gave it all away.] This boy was not the cause of the destruction of this village. It was his older brother who did this. He ran off into the twilight forest last night. I want the search team to go look for him. THAT'S AN ORDER!

The search team nodded and went to search for the boy.

I woke up in a hospital bed and I thought to myself _maybe this was all just a horrible nightmare… _but when I saw the village elder right next to me I knew that it was all reality what had happened last night. When that thought struck me I knew what I had to do, I would have to become stronger to get revenge on my brother and to avenge my father. This would take years to accomplish but I was willing to train as long as I could in order to accomplish my goal.

**To be continued once again I'm sorry for my errors Please review **


End file.
